Queen's Blade Rebellion Bitoshi Senki
Queen's Blade Rebellion Bitoshi Senki is the first volume compiling the "Illustrated Stories," the chapters that detail Rebellion's canon story on an episodic basis. Besides the 10 chapters that were published at Hobby-Channel's site, it contains 2 extra chapters, a few small summaries and the bios of the new characters. However, it doesn't include the "Setra's Room", the 10 behind-the-scenes comedic pieces that accompanied the original chapters. Story Princess Knight The Princess Knight Annelotte faces the Queen Claudette to avenge her father, but is defeated and captured. Leader of the Fang The Leader of the Fang, Elina, tortures Annelotte with a slime made from a part of Melona's body. When Annelotte snaps and tries to awaken her demonic self, Elina knocks her out. Alchemy Miracle A group of rebels help Annelotte to escape, and looking for strong fighters to join her cause, Annelotte goes to the Little Elves Forest and finds her childhood friend, Yuit, and the clockwork automaton she operates, Vante. Magic Stone The Little Elves Forest is burned down, and after losing the magic stone she was guarding, Yuit decides to accompany Annelotte in her quest. Village Girl Elina interrogates Mirim, a village girl, about Annelotte's whereabouts, and is pushed back by an unknown attacker when Annelotte and Yuit appear. Ymir hires Mirim to work for her. Iron Strategist's Artifice To punish Elina for her failure, Ymir tries her new Hyper Vibration equipment on her, but isn't satisfied by the output she gets from Elina. Hyper Vibration Valkyrie Ymir installs the Hyper Vibration equipment on Mirim, and though the girl can't control it properly, the "Strongest Fighter" is born. Maiden of Despair Mirim finds Annelotte, Yuit and their group of rebels and defeats them with ease. Annelotte manages to protect Yuit in the nick of time, but is wounded badly. The Beginning of the Darkness Yuit and Vante try their best against Mirim but are overpowered, and when it seems to be the end for Annelotte and the Rebel Army, Annelotte's demonic blood awakens. Possessed Knight, And... Annelotte's demonic side manages to push back Mirim, Elina, and Ymir, and after they leave, Yuit brings Annelotte's gentle side back. Hinomoto's Sword Saint Annelotte, Yuit and Mirim go to Hinomoto to find Tomoe, who trains Annelotte but can't leave to help them fix the situation in the Continent. Phantom Warrior As per Tomoe's suggestion, Annelotte and company find Maria, and together they fight and defeat a group of ruthless creatures called "magic soldiers," with armor using the same technology as Mirim's. Gallery Annelotte_Vs._Claudette.jpg Elina_and_Annelotte.jpg HV_and_Annelotte.jpg Annelotte_and_Huit.jpg Mirim_Annelotte_Elina.jpg Ymir_and_Elina.jpg Mirim_and_Ymir.jpg HV_and_Mirim.jpg Annelotte_E.jpg File:HV_and_Annelotte_2.jpg Tomoe_and_Annelotte.jpg Maria_and_Annelotte.jpg Extra A024.jpg Fang Summary.jpg Melona Summary.jpg Maria Summary.jpg Ymir Summary.jpg Magic Stones.jpg Hyper Vibration Armor.jpg Devils.jpg Tomoe Summary.jpg Leina Summary.jpg Setra's Room Setra Room 01a.jpg Setra Room 01b.jpg Setra Room 01c.jpg Setra Room 02a.jpg Setra Room 02b.jpg Setra Room 02c.jpg Setra Room 03a.jpg Setra Room 03b.jpg Setra Room 04a.jpg Setra Room 04b.jpg Setra Room 04c.jpg Setra Room 05a.jpg Setra Room 05b.jpg Setra Room 05c.jpg Setra Room 06a.jpg Setra Room 06b.jpg Setra Room 06c.jpg Setra Room 07.jpg Setra Room 08a.jpg Setra Room 08b.jpg Setra Room 09a.jpg Setra Room 09b.jpg Setra Room 10a.jpg Setra Room 10b.jpg Category:Books Category:Media